Unmovable Child
Unmovable Child * Season #: 5 * Episode #: 5 * Overall Ep #: 78 Plot Caramel lost movement in her tail and has to rest it, but she just can't stay off it! Episode (Opening shot of a nice sunny day in Jupiter. Our tiny heroes are at the park throwing a frisbee around. Rainbow was the first to throw it, and her hot-headed brunette brother in yellow goggles catches it midair.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah, boy! Here comes the frisbee, Gelatin!" (He tosses it to his handsome orange-haired brother. He simply caught it with his right hand.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Well-thrown, Vanilla! Heads up, Caramel!" (He throws the frisbee at his cowgirl sister. She catches it with ease.) * {Caramel Cider} "Gotcha! Heh heh. Alrighty, catch this one, Blueberry!" (She blows a hard throw with the frisbee, making it difficult for the black-haired boy to catch as it flies over his head. He goes after it. The frisbee ends up stuck in the tree hole. It was wedged tight, and Blueberry could not pull it out.) * {Caramel Cider} "Oops." * {Lolipop Pops} "I think you over-flipped it that time, Caramel." (Blueberry makes his last attempt to pull out the toy, before a sigh of frustration follows.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Oh, dag nab it. I can't pull it out." * {Caramel Cider} "Ah, don't worry none. Ah'll just go up there and pull it out with all ma might." (Just as she is about to descend upwards, the young cowgirl suddenly fell down on her bottom. Her tail looks as stiff as a statue.) * {Caramel Cider} "What the?" * {Lemon Drop} (curious) "What's the matter?" (Caramel tries to get up, but her now-stiffen tail won't let her back up.) * {Caramel Cider} "It feels like ma tail doesn't wanna move all of a sudden." * {Snicker Doodle} "Oh no. Sounds serious." * {Rainbow Flavor} "We better bring you to Dr Cauliflower right away." (The twelve kids take off to see the town doctor. Snicker picks up his cowgirl sister and carries her on the way to the doctor. Cut to Dr Cauliflower's office. The unicorn uses his x-ray magic to look through the young girl's tail, finding the cause of the sudden paralysis in her tail. Then, he looks up at the girl, as if he found a diagnosis.) * {Dr Cauliflower} "Uh huh. Just as what I thought. Caramel Cider, you've got...a locked-in tail." (The young cowgirl looks at him curiously.) * {Caramel Cider} "A locked-in tail?" * {Dr Cauliflower} (shaking his head slowly) "No doubt about it. See how you can't move it or feel anything there?" (He gives the girl a small pinch to the tail. She did not feel the pinch.) * {Dr Cauliflower} "My suggestion for you is to rest that tail for a couple of days." * {Caramel Cider} (disappointment in her voice) "A couple of days? But ma siblings and ah need to do some fruit harvesting!" * {Dr Cauliflower} "I'm afraid you're gonna have to skip the harvesting part." * {Caramel Cider} "What about Red Unicorn's magic show?" * {Dr Cauliflower} (sigh) "Sorry, but no." * {Caramel Cider} "But ah can't miss the rodeo race! Ma team needs me!" * {Dr Cauliflower} "Sorry, but if you want your tail to get better, you'll need to give it lots of rest. Now you go home and stay off that tail." (Cut to a slow panning of the Rainbow House. Caramel lies sadly on the couch. Then, she heard the fanfare of the fruit harvest event and noticed her siblings taking part also.) * {Caramel Cider} "Hey, the harvest event is starting." (sadly) "Boy, I'd do so well picking those fruit, farmer style. We would've gotten so many very quickly...if it wasn't for me, Unmovable Cider." (She suddenly its up, as if she has an idea.) * {Caramel Cider} "Wait a minute. Ah can already feel some tingling going on in ma tail." (The girl tries moving her tail. It was starting to gain movement.) * {Caramel Cider} "Ah can move it just fine. It's getting better! Ah bet right now it's safe to go to the harvest event, as long as ah'm real careful." (As if someone activated her Sweetie Mark, her body glows orange/brown and she flies off. Cut to the fruit harvest event. All Candies sans Caramel and some other young kids participated, as well as Eggplant.) * {Eggplant} "Okay, kids. Are you all ready to pick out fruit?" (The kids cheered, all ready to get picking. Caramel appears beside her siblings, her body still glowing her signature color. They were surprised to see her.) * {Caramel Cider} "Hoo-wee! Let's get bucking!" * {Choco Cream} "Caramel, what are you doing here?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Yeah. You're supposed to be resting your tail." * {Caramel Cider} "Oh, ah feel better now." * {Eggplant} "Okay, then! Start picking!" (The young kids ran off to the large garden of fruit. Caramel approaches one tree, and gives it a wham with her fists. Apples fall down and into her basket. Shortly, she gets tired after her third tree. The young cowgirl gives a sigh of exhaustion.) * {Caramel Cider} "It ain't easy bucking them apples when you've got only your hands to do the job." (Choco, who heard her, comes by.) * {Choco Cream) (holding two red balloons) "Oh, you wanna try moving around with these?" (The orange-haired boy ties the two balloons around her waist. Then, he left to go pick out other fruits. Caramel felt happy now that she's using balloons to fly around instead of her tail. Suddenly, the wind picks up and blows her around and throws her into a pond. The young cowgirl climbs out, her tail completely paralyzed again.) * {Caramel Cider} "Ouchee mama...I'm unmovable again!" (Her siblings came to her aid.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh, my. It looks like it's also starting to swell up." * {Sugar Pie} "We better take you back home." (Cut to the Rainbow House. Snicker tucks an unhappy Caramel on the couch, laying a blanket on her.) * {Snicker Doodle} "There we go, sister." * {Vanilla Cake} "While you're resting up, we gotta skedaddle!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Yeah. We don't wanna be late for Red Unicorn's magic show." (Caramel suddenly brightens up.) * {Caramel Cider} "Oh yeah! I'm coming with y'all!" (The other Candies did not like hearing that.) * {Cotton Puffy} "I don't think that's such a good idea, Caramel." * {Caramel Cider} (slightly irritated) "Now how would ah hurt ma tail just sitting in the audience?" * {Lolipop Pops} "I don't know, but Dr Cauliflower says you have to rest that tail." * {Caramel Cider} "Don't worry none. Ah'll be extra careful." (Cut to the theater. The twelve kids sat at the front, happy to see the magic show. Red appears on stage.) * {Red Unicorn} "Ladies and gentlemen...Red Unicorn!" (His horn glows, and butterflies appeared magically. The crowd cheers and claps.) * {Red Unicorn} "Now, everyone. We'll play a little game of --" (holds out a gray mouse) "Where's Mousy? Now, who wants to assist me?" (The young cowgirl hopds out of her seat.) * {Caramel Cider} "Ah will!" (She makes her way to the stage. Snicker warns her out loud.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Be careful, Caramel!" (Caramel appears on stage. Red puts the mouse in one of the three hats nearby.) * {Red Unicorn} "In you go, Mousy." (to Caramel) "Now, keep your eyes on the hats." (His horn glows, lifting the three hats in the air by magic.) * {Red Unicorn} "Where's Mousy?" (the hats rotate above Caramel's head) "Where's Mousy?" (Caramel starts to go backwards as she tries to guess which hat the mouse is hiding in.) * {Caramel Cider} "She's in that one! No that one! Wait, ah think she's in that one!" (She's inches close to the edge. Red warns her.) * {Red Unicorn} "Caramel, wait! You're going to...!" (The girl lost her balance and falls off stage. She groans in pain. Her siblings come to her aid.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh, Caramel." (Caramel cannot move her tail now.) * {Lolipop Pops} "I believe your tail is paralyzed again." * {Choco Cream} "Yeah. Back to the couch, sis." (Cut back to the house. Caramel lays sadly on the couch.) * {Caramel Cider} (sadly) "What am ah gonna do about the rodeo race? My fellow team mates need me!" * {Blueberry Jam} "But you can't afford to hurt your tail again." * {Cinnamon Buns} "...Ooh! I have an idea!" (Cut to show Caramel in a rubber toddler-sized ball.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "This ball will keep you from hurting your tail." * {Caramel Cider} "Thanks a lot, sister Cinnamon." (Cut to a grassy field, where the rodeo race is taking place. Roarem is also taking part.) * {Roarem} "Are you sure you can race when you're in a rubber ball?" * {Caramel Cider} "Just watch me!" (The young cowgirl rides under two horses and one big donkey. Then, she zooms through the finish line first.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Yay!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Terrific job, Caramel!" * {Caramel Cider} "Yeah. This thing really works." (a bird lands on her ball) "Oh, hi there, little critter. How'd you like ma bubble ball?" (The bird pokes at with its beak a few times. Suddenly, the bubble ball pops. Caramel was being taken by the inflating ball and lands on the ground. She moans in pain.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Ohhhh dear. That wasn't supposed to happen." (Caramel let out a short, sad groan. We cut to the house again. Caramel lays on the couch.) * {Caramel Cider} "Oh, gee. Ma whole torso is completely locked in." * {Blueberry Jam} "Well, why didn't you heed Dr Cauliflower's advice? Now you'll have to rest your body even longer." * {Caramel Cider} (sadly) "But ah truly hate to be indoors all day. Otherwise, ah could never harvest fruit, watch magic shows, or take part in a rodeo race." * {Sugar Pie} "Why not?" * {Lollipop Pops} "We could do many things indoors if we put our mind to it." (We cut to the kitchen. The kids are at the table with dishes covered with a white cloth.) * {Lollipop Pops} "And now it's time to judge the CandyCake Bake-off. The entries are..." (Blueberry reveals his dish) "Blueberry's peppermint sundae." (Lemon reveals her dish) "Lemon's tutti-fruit pie." (she reveals her own dish) "And my very own...chocolate custard." * {Vanilla Cake} "And now for the best part." (Blueberry picks up his fork and takes a scoop of his sundae. The other kids pick out their favorite.) * {Caramel Cider} "Ah say we're all winners!" (We cut to the living room with all Candies but Vanilla. Cotton performs a little magic show for the others. He is next to a "table" covered in a purple table cloth.) * {Cotton Puffy} "And now, the table cloth will magically float up...up...and away!" (The table cloth "floated" upward and away. The cloth slips and Vanilla is revealed with the flat part of the table over his head.) * {Vanilla Cake} "That wasn't supposed to happen." (Cotton laughed.) * {Sugar Pie} "Bravo! Hahaha! Bravo!" (We cut to the kids playing a board game. Caramel has the dice in her hand.) * {Caramel Cider} "Three! Three! Give me a three!" (She rolls it onto the board and the dice shows a three. Caramel moves her tiny figure forward three.) * {Caramel Cider} "Ah win! Ya know, y'all are right. Ya can have loads of fun at home." (We cut to the doctor's office. The doctor is examining the girl.) * {Dr Cauliflower} "Looks like the numbness is gone...To see if you gain all muscle strength in your tail, I want you to kick this ball." (Caramel takes the ball and gives it a kick out the window.) * {Dr Cauliflower} "Look at that kick! Yes indeed, your tail is good as new, Caramel." * {Caramel Cider} "Yee-haw!" (She floats out of the clinic. The kids go back to the park. They come to the tree that their frisbee is stuck in.) * {Caramel Cider} "Hey, y'all. Our frisbee is stuck in that tree. But not for long." (She zooms toward the tree, and kicks it. The frisbee falls down to the ground.) * {Choco Cream} "Nice going, Caramel!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Now we can play our game!" * {Caramel Cider} "Ready, y'all? Here it comes!" (She throws the frisbee far. Vanilla and Blueberry go for the frisbee.) * {Blueberry Jam} "I got it!" * {Vanilla Cake} "I got it!" (Blueberry and Vanilla bump into each other.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Are you guys okay?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Agh, I think I sprained my tail." * {Blueberry Jam} "Ow! I think I broke a bone in my tail." * {Cotton Puffy} "You guys look like you need to rest." (The kids laughed.) End of episode. Category:Donkey